Nemesis Sent: The Daemon Chronicle
by Jea Kinnaran
Summary: Season 4/5 A/U. Season 4 is being redone. A stranger comes to Mainframe, the group is trying to sort itself out, and prepare to fight Daemon. The romance delves into the Matrix/AndrAIa relationship complexities, but the other pairings are in here too...


Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I'm sure you people know the drill by now, but if you don't, here it is: I don't own the Reboot characters or the places- however, Wolfie is mine!! You can't have her!!! And so is Nemesis. Gomen nasai, sorry, lo siento, whatever. And to the person who wrote that really insulting column about good and bad fics-if you don't like my fic.too bad. I didn't write it for you-I wrote it because I wanted to. You oughta get over it and learn to write your own stories instead of criticizing everyone else.  
  
Author's note: I wrote this piece of trash down about a year and a half ago, after reading a combined total of 1500 and somethin' pages of Reboot, Escaflowne, Digimon, and Star Wars fanfic-and that's just the GOOD stuff I kept! Reading that many fics affects the reality lobe of the brain I think.  
  
Basically, this story was due to a combo of my frustration about there not being a season 4 and that people focus a lot on Bob and Dot, but seem to forget the most obvious couple of the show: Matrix and AndrAIa. I mean, come on-that hook up was obvious in 30 seconds of the episode "AndrAIa."- and yet I think I've only read like 6 stories where they mention anything about those two finally getting together!!  
  
Well, at least no one so far has messed up the hookups. Small miracles're better than none, I guess.Sorry, I'm ranting again. Apologies!!! (  
  
Anyways, it takes place about one or two Mainframe months after the end of season III. They haven't had a chance to go after Daemon yet, but are carefully planning strategy-as well as taking some much needed time off from fighting.I refer to big Enzo as Matrix and little Enzo as just Enzo.Excepting AndrAIa's pet names for Matrix, that is.  
  
Second thing.Time translations IN the story.  
  
Sprite Word = User equivalent  
  
1 Hour = 1 Year  
  
1 Minute = 1 Month  
  
1 Second = 1 Day  
  
1 Millisecond = 1 Hour  
  
1 Microsecond = 1 Minute  
  
1 Nanosecond = 1 Second * * * * * *  
  
AndrAIa wiped a hand across her tired face, leaving a greasy smudge on her cheek. She'd spent most of the past few seconds renovating Megabyte's old motorcycle, getting rid of the viral appearance it had, giving it a more aquatic, sleek look. All that was left was to paint it. Admiring her handiwork, she remarked to herself, "Now THAT is a nice bike!"  
  
"What is it with you and bikes?" came Matrix's familiar voice behind her, repeating their old private joke. She turned and winked at her longtime friend, partner, and love. He gave her one of his now rare grins.  
  
AndrAIa sighed at that thought. Ever since the Games, Matrix smiled less and less, making his friends worry even more about him. It seemed a little of his old self was returning-a very small portion, but enough to reassure AndrAIa that her Matrix was healing, albeit slowly.  
  
She was brought back to reality when a green hand was waved in front of her eyes. "Huh?"  
  
Matrix looked at her. "I said, 'Bob just called. There's a strategy meeting in the Principle Office about noon.' You were out of it.What were you thinking about?"  
  
AndrAIa shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Sparky. Noon, ya say? What time is it?"  
  
"Ten-thirty."  
  
The Game Sprite blinked in shock. "I still have to shower and eat!" As she went to dash into the apartment she and Matrix shared, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't worry about the food-Bob also said Dot was bringing lunch from the Diner."  
  
Nodding she ran to jump in the shower. Matrix followed her into the main living quarters and flopped down on the couch to wait for her. After what seemed like a small eternity, AndrAIa emerged, clean and refreshed. Matrix rose and went to get their zipboards, but AndrAIa said, "Let's take the bike. It'll be faster that way."  
  
Matrix was about to argue, but the sea sprite flashed him the same hopeful expression that had first tied their fates together, in that underwater game so many hours ago, and he was putty in her hands. Part of his mind remarked on how sad that was, that a big strong guy like him was utterly at the mercy at this small slip of an aquatic Amazon, but the part of him that was at that mercy told it to shut up.  
  
Shaking his head at her strange obsession, he followed her to the garage and climbed on the bike behind her, wrapping his thick arms around her tiny waist. AndrAIa revved the engine and they were off for the PO.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dot paced the circular conference room impatiently. "Where are they? They're 10 microseconds late. Do you think someth-"  
  
Bob cut her off in midsentence. "Dot, relax. They're just a little behind schedule. Matrix told me AndrAIa had been working on ol' Megabyte's old bike all night. She probably had to get cleaned up."  
  
"Bob is right, my child," the elderly Phong remarked. "Besides, worrying will get you nothing but a fast path to a large headache.What?"  
  
Everyone in the room was staring at the old sprite. Bob's jaw looked ready to fall off. "Phong, I do believe that is the first time you've ever said anything that actually made sense."  
  
Phong blushed. "Forgive me. It is something an old friend used to say, many, many hours ago." Suddenly, his head turned. In an authoritative voice, he addressed them. "Now is not the time to ponder the past, my children. It seems we have an incoming visitor. We must speak with them, and find out exactly who they are: friend or foe."  
  
"Where are they gonna land?" the Surfer asked.  
  
Bob and Dot looked up from the console they were consulting. "Hang on.we've almost got a lock.The Diner!! They're landing at the Diner! Oh no, Enzo! He's at the Diner!"  
  
Without a word they all jumped for their individual means of transportation and headed out of the PO towards the Diner. Halfway there they ran into Matrix and AndrAIa on the bike, pausing only long enough to give a brief explanation and order to follow them to the Diner.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Enzo was sitting outside the Diner, playing with Frisket, when a large shadow was cast over the area. Looking up in curiosity, he exclaimed, "WOW!! A ship! Awesome! Alphanumeric!!"  
  
The small sleek vessel landed in the middle of the street with a light thump and a hiss of air. As Enzo watched, the ship powered down and door opened in it's side. A tall lanky silhouette filled the door and began to emerge from the ship.  
  
Just then, the party from the Principle Office roared in, immediately taking positions in front of Enzo. He looked at this in puzzlement, then wondered in fear if the thing on the ship was a virus.  
  
Matrix had his gun aimed and AndrAIa held her trident at ready. Bob and Ray's hands sparkled with violent energy, while Dot drew a small pistol from somewhere and Mouse took a fighting stance with her katanas. Frisket growled a warning.  
  
"Being on the ship, identify yourself! I am Guardian 452, protector of the System Mainframe, and I will not allow you to cause harm to any of her inhabitants."  
  
The form chuckled, not evilly, but in a friendly manner. "Well met, 452. And well understood. My designation is Wolfie. and as for my purpose here.I haven't actually figured that out yet-but I do know that whatever it is, it will not harm this system or its people. I request that you put your weapons away, for my safety, if nothing else. Some find my appearance disturbing, and let's face it-your friend, the Jolly Green Giant over there looks a little trigger happy to me."  
  
Matrix's eye glowed in anger and AndrAIa acted quickly to prevent an unpleasant incident. Talking quickly, but quietly, she hissed, "Easy, Lover. That remark was not meant as an insult, so relax. She just wants to talk, I think. So put Gun away, Sparky." He tried to glare at her, but she gave him an arch look that made him feel like a scolded schoolboy. Scowling, he shoved his gun in its holster.  
  
The others put their weapons away, but kept them within reach. Wolfie chuckled again and finished exiting her ship. The sprites stared in shock and mild horror. Wolfie had obviously earned her name. Standing about 6ft 4 inches on two lanky, oddly shaped legs, she was covered in a silvery gray fur, from the top of her wolflike head to the tip of her bushy tail. Her body was a mass of wiry muscles and her arms ended in claw-tipped fingered hands with leathery palms. The thing that made it even more weird was her eyes. One blue, the other gold, they gleamed with tremendous intelligence, wisdom, and strength.  
  
Smiling, she held out her hand to Bob. The Guardian shook it, still trying to recover. Wolfie shook her head with a small crooked smile as she got the same response from most of the others-until she reached AndrAIa. The former Game sprite regarded her with more curiosity than fear. "So, what exactly are you?" she asked.  
  
"Something that is neither data, virus, or vaccine but somehow all three. Not sprite nor binome and yet both at the same time. Both Game and System sprite, and still, neither. I am Wolfie. There is not much more I can tell you. As to my appearance, where I come from, you appear as that which most suits who you are inside. Everyone is different. Does that help?"  
  
Everyone around her seemed to recover with her speech. As she finished shaking their hands and learning their names, she crouched down in front of Frisket. "Hello, comrade," she murmured, reaching out to pet him.  
  
"Uh. I wouldn't do that. Frisket doesn't-" Matrix was cut off as Frisket began to act like a willing to please lap dog as Wolfie scratched his chin.  
  
Wolfie was speaking to the dog in a familiar manner. "So how are things friend? Good? I certainly hope so. It seems to me you done a fine job, lad-no, not 'lad.' You've grown to much too be called that.my friend."  
  
Standing up again, she turned to the sprites once more. "Tell me, could you take me to the Principle Office? There is someone there I need to see. The reason I am here will be made clear there."  
  
After closing her ship up, she followed them to the PO. Phong met them outside the main doors. Before he could take everything in, Wolfie spoke. "Hello, Phong. Long time no see," she said softly. "So it was you who sent the message, I take it?"  
  
"Wolfie, I'm sorry for not being clear with you, my friend, but there was no time. I did not know how long it would take for this message to reach you, and we need your help now."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
End Prologue.  
  
Hoped y'all liked it. Review, or send me feedback at hayaitoran@yahoo.com Tell me if you want me to finish, or if I should just shut up now.I know that the first part was boring, but most prologues are.I promise that it gets better when they go after Daemon.and the creature who sent her.  
  
Later!  
  
Hayai 


End file.
